


The Daughter of two Worlds

by Butterflywithsass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bisexual Female Character, Death Watch (Star Wars), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Family Secrets, Gaslighting, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Literally its 2:15 am, Major Character Injury, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Minor Character Death, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Violence, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obitine, Original Character is Obi Wan’s Padawan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated Mature for non graphic abuse and injury, Rating May Change, References to Addiction, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Undercover Missions, Unhealthy Relationships, kind of, original character needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflywithsass/pseuds/Butterflywithsass
Summary: Lira had learned to stop asking who she was. Her Creche master when she was a child had said that she should not dwell on her past. She didn’t even know her last name. All she had was small metal pendent. A mythasore adorned with lilies. They said that it bad been her mother’s and despite warnings against attachment, she treasured it.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

Lira had learned to stop asking who she was. Her Creche master when she was a child had said that she should not dwell on her past. She didn’t even know her last name. All she had was small metal pendent. A mythasore adorned with lilies. They said that it bad been her mother’s and despite warnings against attachment, she treasured it.

Lira’s thoughts were broken by the sound of her master coming into their quarters. She carefully hid the pendent on a string that fell under her Jedi robes.

“Padawan! Stop staring into space and practice your Katas.”

Lira obeyed. Launching herself into the familiar routine. She could smell the alcohol on him. It was always where he went when they were on Coruscant. He needed it, she told herself, to blow off some steam. Better to drown that temper of his in a drink then to let it simmer in her presence.

When she finished her Katas, he allowed her to leave their chambers for some air. She passed a group of other Padawans her age who were practicing their saber skills together. Her master had warned her that they would laugh at her if she tried to join them.

Instead, she made her way to the garden. It was a place she often frequented. Here among the trees, she felt like she could breathe. Somewhere nearby, she could hear the sound of water. And the air smelled like it was ready to rain.

Heavy drops fell to the earth and beat a tattoo against the leaves above her, but she remained in meditation. The rain well harder and faster. Eventually, it dampened her reddish-blond hair and rain in little rivers down her face.

Lira liked the rain. It didn’t bother her. It felt like it was washing away the dirt of the city. She didn’t know how long she stayed there under the trees, but when a voice rang out, her eyes snapped open and she withdrew from the force.

“Hey! It’s the sloth girl.”

Padawan Amatt was coming toward her. He was an older Padawan, perhaps seventeen.

Lira stood. She didn’t want to engage him if she could help it, so she tried to turn away.

“I was talking to you! Can’t you hear me? Why don’t you train in the main halls? Too good for us are you?”

“No, I –.”

But he didn’t listen to her. He had marched up until he was looming above her, and two of his friends appeared behind him.

Lira knew the feeling that gripped her. It was the look a mouse had when it was caught in a trap.

“Well why don’t you prove it, huh?” He roughly pushed her back. Lira was too startled to react. He may have taunted her in the past, but he had never become outright hostile.

He approached her again, and Lira dodged the push, ducking under him and rolling onto the grass. But before she could get up, she was stopped by one of the other two.

“What a coward. You don’t even have the guts to stand your ground. What kind of Jedi are you?”

Lira swung her leg around and knocked her assailant to the ground. She struggled, and eventually untangled herself from him and stood up, only to run straight into Master Kenobi.

“Padawans.” At his voice all four of them stood up. His gaze swept over the three who had attacked her.

“Harassment is not fitting behavior for a Jedi. I will be speaking with your Masters about this incident. Go on.” he jerked his head and the three made their exit.

“I’m sorry master Kenobi,” said Lira trying not to meet his eyes.

“Save your apologies for real mistakes. You have done nothing wrong from what I can see.”

Lira’s eyes fell away. She didn’t know him very well, but she knew he was well respected in the order, like her own master. But how well respected would he be if the rest of the Jedi knew he came home every night late, ranting and smelling of liquor?

“Then thank you.” She said, and quickly left the gardens. She decided to go to the library. If she came back into their chambers dripping wet like this, she’d probably end up going to bed hungry.

Lira loved pulling up maps of the Galaxy and exploring each system with a few tapes of her fingers. She would read about the different planets. Immersing herself in forgotten legends and far-flung places.

Her comm went off when she was inside. “Padawan, we’ve got a new assignment. Pack your things and prepare to leave within four hours.”

“Yes, Master.”

The peace was over for now.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lira gets briefed on her mission

Lira and Master Lassant boarded their ship and jumped to hyperspace.

“Where are we going, Master?” she asked, wondering whether he was actually going to tell her.

“Kalavala. The duchess of Mandalore has requested help with an insurgency threatening her rule.”

“What are we going to do?”

“The organization, known as Death Watch, needs to be dismantled from the inside.” Said a voice from behind them.

“Padawan,” said Master Lassant, “This is Master Kenobi. Master Kenobi, Padawan Lira.”

“We’ve met,” he said smiling at her. But Lira noticed her Master’s stiff posture as soon as Kenobi entered. So, she hastily bowed respectfully to him, and then moved to stand beside Lassant.

“As you were saying, we need an agent on the inside, to let us know what moves Death Watch will make before they do, so we can avoid casualties. If you can figure out who their leader is and where their base is, that would also help.” Said Lassant.

“Wait, why me?”

“This group of Mandalorians believe deeply in blood superiority. You are a Mandalorian by birth. A brief DNA scan can confirm it to them. A Death Watch member was last spotted on Kalavala. Your job is to join this organization, and relay information to me or Master Kenobi.”

“What will you be doing?” she asked Kenobi.

“I’ll be protecting the duchess. She is their primary target. If you get any intelligence pertaining to her safety, you can send it straight to me, otherwise, your master will contact you in a more discreet fashion.”

Lira swallowed and nodded. She understood the instructions, carrying them out without losing her nerve or screwing up would be harder.

Master Lassant left for his quarters, and Lira gazed out the front window, her mind on the future.

“Have you been to Mandalore before?” asked Kenobi

“No, but I’ve studied the language enough to fit in. I just hope it will be enough.”

“Gar vaabir not linibar at ganar chaabar” _You need not be afraid_

Lira glanced at him in wonder. Not only did he understand and speak her language exceptionally well, he had caught he off guard with his assessment of her. As well as the gentle way he said it.

“pehea did gar hibirar mando’a?” _How did you learn Mando’a?_

“Ni was ogir a munit ca'nara.” _I was there a long time_

“meg cuyir bic guuror?” _What is it like?_

“There are many planets in Mandalorian space, some are cold and barren, while others are covered in thick forest. Mandalore itself is inhospitable except for the many domed cities that have been built on it,” explained Obi Wan and she nodded. She had read about them. “But the most remarkable features are its people. Whether they believe in peace or war, innovation or tradition they all have a fiery and passionate spirit.”

“I guess I’ll have to work on that if I’m going to be convincing then.” Said Lira.

“You’ll find it in you.”

I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my messy Mande’aI   
> I know this chapter’s pretty short but I’m making longer ones I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I’m going with this, but feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I’m just a teenager with a steadily growing crush on that beautiful Tagruta Queen!


End file.
